Sailor Moon RTP - Return To The Past
by kaf16
Summary: A story about the lost Sailor Scout who will stop at nothing to return her fellow sailors to their rightful era
1. The Arrival of a New Scout

The sailors all stood in shock as the dome concealed them from the outside world.  
  
"What do we do now?" Sailor Venus screamed in a desperate attempt to reach her fellow sailors. Her only answer was a high pitch squeal as Sailor Mars tried once again to bust the dome wall, but was sent back with force.  
  
"Come on you guys! We can beat this!" Sailor Moon yelled out bravely. They were nearly touching now as the dome walls continued to grow closer and smaller. If they didn't do something quick, they would all be squished.  
  
"Mua ha ha!" Their new enemy yelled out. "You petty sailors thought you were a match against Alzamont, did you? Serve you right for interfering with official business. Mua ha ha!"  
  
Sailor Venus tried hard to stand, but got barely to her knees before her head hit the dome roof. It was hopeless. This was one battle too many, and would be the sailors last. If only they had been smarter in the battle, if only they had listened to Rei's premonitions… but it was too late now, and they would have to face that.  
  
She could still hear their new enemy laughing, but barely. She stole a glance at the other sailors. Sailor Mercury and Mars were both down, and Jupiter and Moon were close to it. Something had to save them, quick!  
  
Then she heard it, faint as it was, she heard it. A brave voice boomed from her right. She glanced over to see a shadowed figure. It had to be a dream, her imagination getting the best of her, but then she heard it again, in a clear tone. She noticed that dome walls fade as their new enemy fell to the ground in pain. She heard groans as the other sailors fought to stay conscious and to see what had saved them.  
  
The trees let in a stream of light that glistened over their savior. Though it was a blur, Sailor Venus could just make out the figure. Her skirt, shoes and bows were a deep purple, and her heart brooch a shimmering gold. Her bland hair was tied back in a long braid, and her tiara contained a gem that seemed a mix of ruby and sapphire. But it was her eyes that caught Sailor Venus' attention first, her sharp, attentive, deep eyes. They were a silver blue, and betrayed her age greatly. They were full of wit, and experience.  
  
The figure spoke again, this time clearer then ever.  
  
"Give it up, Goxard!" She yelled fearlessly, "You and I both know this war doesn't concern them."  
  
The man, who still lay sprawled on the ground, wearily looked up at the girl. He looked as if her wished to speak, but no words came out.  
  
Sailor Venus heard Sailor Moon call out. "Who are you?" She yelled, louder and more anxious then normally.  
  
The girl seemed surprised for a moment, then proud then next. "My name is Sailor NightStar! I am protector and princess of the evening star, rightful heir of the Moon Kingdom, and foreseen queen of the milky way galaxy! I stand for the rights of love and justice, and will destroy all evil needed to protect my family and friends. Evil watch out, cause I'm your worse nightmare!"  
  
By now their new enemy was standing. "Foolish sailor! Your petty powers' are no match for me!" He made a move towards Sailor Venus and the other scouts when the girl yelled out again.  
  
"I wouldn't, Goxard. These are my friends, my family. You will not harm them or I will destroy you."  
  
The man laughed and made another move forward.  
  
"You're pressing your luck, Goxard." The girl warned again.  
  
"You can not harm me, girl. These five sailors went down like flies, what are the chances one girl, can do me any damage?" He took another step forward and began calling on energy.  
  
The girl's eyes narrowed. She reached a hand into the air and called on magic of her own. "NightStar…. Soul… Shadow… Eclipse!" She yelled, as streams of black light whirled in her palm. She shot her hand forward towards the man as a ball of black light containing a single golden star flung out towards him. The man's eyes widened and he took a step backwards.  
  
Just before the ball of light hit he yelled, "You will not get away with this, sailors. Alzamont's power will prevail!" Then he was gone in a swirl of blue light of his own.  
  
The girl stood staring at where he was, looking lost in a daze. Sailor Venus stood, keeping her jelly-like legs steady. She helped Sailor Jupiter to her feet before turning back towards the girl. When they were all standing, the girl's eyes found them and she smiled before turning to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Sailor Moon called out. "Who are you?"  
  
The girl frowned as she turned back. "I have already answered that for you," she told them.  
  
"Well, then why are you here?" Asked Sailor Mercury.  
  
"To protect you." The girl said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Where'd you come from? How do you know us? When will we…" Sailor Mars asked quickly, before falling silent to a sharp glare of the girls'.  
  
"Look, I am a sailor on a mission. First I must take care of this enemy, then I will answer all of your questions. But not now…" She turned again to leave.  
  
"No, wait!" Sailor Venus found herself saying.  
  
The girl stopped, and turned back again. Her eyes were different now, they looked both sad and happy at the same time. She took in a small breath and asked, "Yes, Mina?"  
  
The five sailors all gasped as one. The girl stood there in a confused manner, before throwing her hands to her mouth and gasping herself in realization of what she had done.  
  
"I was going to ask if I knew you from somewhere, but it seems you… somehow know me." Sailor Venus said.  
  
The girl, her eyes wide in fright and desperation, turned once again, but this time ran 'till she was out of sight.  
  
"Whoa," Sailor Jupiter said, "That was weird."  
  
"Yeah, how d'you suppose she knew Venus?" Sailor Mercury asked, mostly to herself.  
  
"Dunno." Sailor Moon said.  
  
Sailor Venus could feel all four of their pairs of eyes on her. "I've no idea, but what I do know is that we have a new sailor in the family."  
  
"Yes, but is she friend or foe?" Sailor Mars asked them.  
  
Sailor Venus looked out to the forest where the girl had disappeared. She realized she was thinking about the girls speech, and what it could possibly mean. The girl eyes were so… familiar. She knew them, she knew she did! But where from?  
  
In the midst of her concentration, Sailor Venus found herself saying as an answer to Sailor Mars' question, "Both…" 


	2. An Unusual Meeting

"There, what do you think?" Saruka held up her artwork to her cat guardian.  
  
"Hmm… you need more here." The kitten told her, pawing the sketched dress.  
  
Saruka sketched in some more shading on the dress, then added a bit more to shadow the far arm. "How's that?" She asked.  
  
"It's good, but what about that necklace she always wore? The… the… what was it called?" The kitten asked.  
  
"Dragon Lily. It was her favourite." Saruka said, suddenly recalling the pendant.  
  
"Yes, she needs that to make her purr-fect!"  
  
Saruka smiled and drew her pencil across the neck of the woman, creating a chain. She added a small oval, then shaded it perfectly. "Perfect." Saruka whispered.  
  
"Yes, perfect." The kitten said staring at the drawing. "Mina looks so much like her."  
  
"Yeah, mother always said I got my looks from my dad, and Mina got more from her." Saruka said. She suddenly felt very sad and empty, "I miss her and father so much."  
  
The kitten only pawed her affectionately.  
  
It had been no more than a month since she had been sent from the Moon Kingdom to the future and she was already forgetting her parents. Queen Serenity told her it would happen as a side effect of the charm used to send her here, but she must never forget her mission. She was sent here for a reason, and she had been trusted not to let them down.  
  
Saruka knew she could do it, she had sworn she could. But it would take time, and that was what would make it so hard.  
  
"It was great seeing her again, though." She told her guardian quietly.  
  
"Who?" The kitten asked.  
  
"Mina… I missed her so after the attack at the Moon Kingdom. It took six long years before I had gained enough power and knowledge to be sent here. All the while… I never quite…"  
  
"I know," the kitten laced her tail around her arm sympathetically, "I know."  
  
Saruka scratched the kitten's ears. "Thank you, Comet." She was happy the street was nearly deserted so no one would notice them carrying a conversation. Comets' being able to talk was a secret, and was supposed to stay that way.  
  
Saruka took one last look at her drawing, then placed it in her binder full of every drawing she had sketched since the attack at the Moon Kingdom. After that she had been influenced to take up an art to deal with the pain, so she did. That was when she realized she really was good at it. She had drawn images of past memories of hers at the Moon Kingdom, special parties and gatherings, certain people that stuck in her mind. She also liked to draw things that had come to her in dreams, or distinct places and beings she created herself with her own imagination.  
  
But her favourite things to draw were the scouts. Ever since she could remember she had looked up to and admired them, and seeing them last night in person again after six long hard years was unbelievable joy itself, but she could never show it.  
  
They didn't remember her; Mina didn't remember her, or anything that had happened on the Moon Kingdom. That was why she was sent there, and that was how she would complete her mission. She had been trusted to return them to the past to defeat their enemy, their ultimate enemy.  
  
"Saruka! Grab it!" Comet yelled fiercely, as a sudden gust of wind ripped a drawing from Saruka's binder.  
  
"Oh no!" Saruka shouted as she groped at the air for her drawing. She missed. "Come on!" Saruka called to Comet as she closed her binder and tucked it under her arm. "We may still be able to catch it!"  
  
Saruka ripped down the street after her drawing. Any drawing but that! She thought to herself, Why did it have to be that drawing? Why?  
  
She caught glimpses of the sketches as she torn down the road after it. It was her favourite drawing, on she had spent weeks perfecting. It had been her reminder of the good times with the scouts, a motive for her training to be a scout just like them. Now it was gone, or would be if she didn't hurry.  
  
Saruka turned the corner and tore down another road, dodging through the people and vehicles as they came at her. I won't loose it, I won't loose it. Saruka told herself, as once again she turned a corner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Serena!" Rei said in anger, "That's your fifth shake! Why don't you cut it out already?"  
  
"Mmmm, yum, Mmmm!" Serena responded.  
  
Ami stared up as she walked beside them, "But really, you guys. We should be discussing the possibility of a new scout. The girl who showed up to us yesterday looked strangely familiar, and I'm not sure if that's good or bad."  
  
"Ami's right," Lita commented, "I mean, this girl saved our lives, right? But there was something about her when she destroyed that Goxard guy. It was like she didn't fear him at all. Do you think she could be some kind of super scout?"  
  
"Doubt it," Rei said, "But, when she appeared, I got totally weird vibes from her. They weren't bad, and felt so familiar. It was like I knew her, but I don't recall ever meeting anyone like her before so…"  
  
"Mmm, yum! What do you think, Mina? You're being awfully quiet back there." Serena said, turning back to see Mina ten steps behind them.  
  
"Huh? Oh… I was just thinking."  
  
"Really? About what?" Serena asked, stopping in her tracks. She threw away her empty milkshake container and grabbed Mina's arm. "Come on, spill!"  
  
"What? Oh, well…"  
  
"Come on, Mina! Is it a guy? Oooo! Tell me!" Serena pestered.  
  
"Serena, back off. Mina apparently doesn't want to talk, leave her be." Rei said, turning and continuing down the street.  
  
"Actually, I don't mind." Mina said.  
  
"Oh really?" Rei turned back around and hurried to her. She scooped up her other arm and began dragging her down the street along with Serena. "So tell me about this guy!"  
  
"It's not a guy, it's…"  
  
"Yeah?" The four said as one.  
  
"The girl, Sailor NightStar, from last night. I dunno, but, there was something… something in her eyes that was just so… uh, how do I describe it?"  
  
"Suttle?" Ami asked.  
  
"Odd?" Lita asked.  
  
"Familiar?" Rei said, almost knowingly.  
  
"Yeah! Familiar, they were so… familiar! Like I knew them, like I've seen then before. And they seemed so deep, so full of knowledge and trust and honesty. They were warm, and friendly, and… familiar."  
  
"Whoa, you sure can get a lot from eyes." Serena said, walking a head of the rest.  
  
"Yeah, well…" Mina said. She stared off in the distance, not looking particularly at anything, yet seeing all.  
  
"Hey, you guys. What's this?" Serena called back. She bent down and picked up a thick piece of drawing paper that was caught in a bush. The other girls rushed over as Serena gasped.  
  
It was a drawing of the five of them all dressed in their sailor uniforms waving and smiling. With them was a child no more than eight years old dressed in a white nightgown, and on the ground at their feet were Luna, Artimis, and a mystery cat. In the background was a castle with a dome roof, many towers at it's side, and a fountain in front of it. In the sky was the Earth and Four bright stars.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Ami gasped, taking the drawing closer to her to study it, "This sketch is amazing! Look at the fine lines and perfect angels of the castle dimensions and Earth curves…"  
  
"Ami! Look what's in the picture! It's us!" Rei nearly screamed.  
  
"This is totally freaky you guys." Serena whimpered.  
  
"Calm down you guys! There's gotta be some sort of logical explanation…" Lita argued.  
  
"Oh my… look…" Mina said, pointing to the eyes of the child in the nightgown, "That's her! That's the scout that saved us yesterday!"  
  
The others studied the drawing. When they had all finally seen it in the child too, they stepped back from Serena who still held the drawing.  
  
"This is getting weird!" Ami said.  
  
"Yeah, totally." Rei agreed.  
  
All five raised there heads to the sound of alarm. A police whistle was blowing off in the distance and car horns were all honking. They all looked out at the commotion when a figure came ripping their way.  
  
"Whaaaa!!!" Serena yelled out as the figure ran right into her, knocking her off her feet. The drawing went flying into the air and out of no where a marmalade kitten went flying up with it, snatching it in her mouth and darting away as it landed.  
  
"Are you ok?" The girl asked, shaking her head and pulling herself to her feet.  
  
"Yeah, she'll be fine. But why don't you watch where you are going?" Rei asked coldly.  
  
The girl look up. She didn't seem to be any younger than them. Her eyes opened widely in surprise as she met face to face with a shooken Serena.  
  
"I... I... I..." she stuttered.  
  
"Don't worry..." Serena said dazedly, "I'm ok! Uncle Herb, why don't you make us all some orage-a-lade. Ugh..." and with that she fell back to the ground.  
  
"I really didn't mean to... I was just..." The girl started. She spotted something off in the distance and smiled. She took her gaze back to them and said, "Hopefully no harm done, but I want to make it up to you. How about a round of shakes on me!" She said.  
  
The five of them looked at her in surprise. "Really? You mean it?" Serena asked, half out of it and still lying on the ground.  
  
"Sure!" The girl said. She layed a binder she was carrying on the ground and helped Serena to her feet. "There's a Chocolate-Malt place near by. They have the best-anywhere shakes. Come on."  
  
"Ok, sure." The five girls all said together.  
  
"Great!" The girl said while she reached down and scooped up her binder before throwing Serena's arm around her to help Serena walk.  
  
"Oh, we haven't yet introduced ourselves. This is Ami, Rei, Lita, and Serena there. My name's Mina, and you are?"  
  
The girl smiled widely, "I know who you all are." She said, "and my name's Saruka, Saruka Hino." 


	3. The Invitation

Saruka leaded the way to the Chocolate Malt. She couldn't believe she was seeing her sister and the rest of the sailors again for real. It seemed like a dream! It didn't matter that they didn't remember her. She remembered them, and soon enough she would reveal it all, as Queen Serenity had told her to.  
  
She pretended not to notice as she heard Rei whisper to Ami that she was getting weird vibes from Saruka. Saruka remembered back on the Moon Kingdom how Rei used to just sit with her for hours and tell her things about people who walked by. Rei used to tell her how her premonitions came to her, and how certain vibes described different kinds of emotions and personality traits. Saruka remembered laughing when Rei told her how Princess Serena was a bigger meatball brain than spaghetti.  
  
Saruka giggled to herself. Memories… that was all she had left of the Moon Kingdom, memories…  
  
"Here we are," Saruka said, as she entered the small restaurant. The girls followed her in and they grabbed a seat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mina studied Saruka carefully as she ordered all their malts. She kept expecting to see something there in the girls eyes, but it never came.  
  
"So, Saruka," Lita said across the booth, "What's in that binder you carry around with you?"  
  
Saruka looked at her side where her arm was gently wrapped around a black binder stuffed full of papers. Mina noticed her grip on it tighten. "Nothing of importance." She said, "Anyway, I'm really sorry Prin… uh, Serena, about bumping into you like that. I was chasing something."  
  
"Were you chasing that cat?" Ami asked.  
  
"No, something else." She said.  
  
Mina thought to herself. She recalled seeing the kitten fly through the air and snatch up the piece of paper that contained that disturbing drawing just about the same time Saruka hit heads on with Serena. "Were you chasing that drawing?" She asked without thinking.  
  
Saruka's eyes widened, but she calmed herself quickly, "What drawing?" she asked.  
  
It was a bad bluff, and Mina didn't buy it. "Did you draw that?" she asked. Saruka didn't answer, but her grip on her binder continued to get tighter. "It was really good." Mina said sincerely.  
  
Saruka looked up and let her eyes meet Mina's. Then Mina saw it, the thing she was looking for, the spark of gentle warmth that seemed so inviting and familiar. "Thank you." Sarka said.  
  
Rei gasped, "So you did draw that!"  
  
Saruka smiled and looked down. "Yes, I did. This binder is full of more of my drawings."  
  
"Can we see them?" Serena asked.  
  
Saruka didn't answer. She waited until the waitress that dropped off their shakes left, then pulled out her binder. She opened it with care, making sure not to catch any pieces of paper in the zipper. When it was opened, she pushed it out into the center of the table and sipped her shake.  
  
Mina picked up one of the drawings. It was of a very beautiful woman with long, light hair, and light eyes. She wore a very elegant dress, and held one end of it as she gazed down into a fountain, seeming to be admiring herself in her reflection. Mina didn't say anything, but she thought it looked like her.  
  
She picked up another drawing of a different woman. The woman wore a slim dress and gazed into the sky with great interest and desire. She had shoulder length, light wavy hair, and eyes that shone with wisdom. Her fingers gracefully fingered a dark colour gemstone that hung from a chain on her neck.  
  
Mina remembered the stone, "Dragon Lily…" she whispered to herself, not understanding how she knew what it was, but she was sure that was what it was called. "Who's this?" Mina asked Saruka.  
  
Saruka looked at the drawing, "I just finished that one today, it's my mother."  
  
"Oh," Mina said to herself.  
  
"Oh, gosh!" Ami said, as she stared down at one of Saruka's drawings, "What is this supposed to be?"  
  
Ami handed the drawing to Saruka. Mina stole a glance at the drawing befor Saruka took it closer to her to study. It was a drawing of a man coressed in light. His arms and legs shone like the sun. He wore a dark toga. Behind him floated thousands of tiny misty clouds and orbs of light that seemed to be floating off into eternal darkness. The weird thing about the drawing was that the man wore no face. The back of his head was covered in hair, but the front was blank and flat, with no nose, or eyes, or mouth. It was like to portray the fact he had no identity.  
  
Saruka studied the drawing thoroughly before saying, "Hogosha Shigo," she said, "Protector of the After Life."  
  
Saruka thought for a moment before continuing, "The Myth is like this: Reiniku, eisei, shinboku, oushi, and aiji... lest you feel naiou, may these words bring you fuki." She said sadly.  
  
"What? What's that?" Serena asked with great interest.  
  
Saruka's fingers coressed the drawing with care, "Body and Soul, eternal life, friendship, deep truth, and beloved child… lest you feel betrayal, may these words bring you freedom."  
  
"That's beautiful…" Rei said, "So deep, yet so sad."  
  
"It's just a couple words. The full myth is amazing. My mother used to tell it to me before I went to bed at night." Saruka explained.  
  
"Oh, that's sweet." Mina said distantly. She couldn't help but think of those words as familiar. Everything had been seeming familiar lately. She couldn't describe it.  
  
"So, Saruka, how will you be paying for these shakes? This place is expensive!" Serena asked while taking a large sip of her shake.  
  
"Oh, well, I have a job down at the Eternal Night Club." Saruka told them.  
  
"Wow! I've heard of that place! It's really big and famous." Rei said impresively.  
  
"Do you serve drinks there or something, I mean you're too young to work the bar." Lita asked.  
  
"No, I sing and play piano. I'm the main attraction." Sauka said sheepishly as she blushed and looked down at her feet.  
  
"What!?!?" Serena yelled in surprise, "Wow! Darien has a friend that works there and he told me the main attraction was like a professional singer! I never expected someone so young!"  
  
"If you're that big, why are you still singing in a small town bar? Shouldn't you be famous or something by now?" Lita asked.  
  
"No, I needed a local job, so I additioned at the first bar I saw. Right when I started to sing they hired me. I have some business locally I have to stay here for, so I couldn't go anywhere too far." Saruka explained.  
  
"Wow! What I'd give to go to that place. You have to make reservations months in advance!" Rei said dreamily.  
  
Saruka giggled. "I could get you all in."  
  
All five girls gasped and moved closer,.  
  
"Really?" Serena yelled.  
  
"You mean it?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure! It's the least I could do after the earlier incident. You could all come and watch me perform and give your honest opinion." Saruka looked up at them, "I could get you right front row seats and everything!"  
  
"Wow! That's great!" Serena said excitedly.  
  
"We couldn't ask you to do that." Mina said in the distance.  
  
The other four looked back at her.  
  
"What are you talking about, Mina? It's not like you to turn down an opertunaty this big so quickly." Rei asked.  
  
"I just don't think its right. I mean, she's paying for our shakes and all she did was knock down meatball head over there, and she would have probably fallen on her own any way." Mina picked up one of the drawings, one with her in it, or someone who looked so much like her. Beside her, hugging her knees in the picture was a child no more than eight. The child looked like Saruka, and for some reason this drawing had eternal meaning.  
  
"Saruka, you mind if I have this drawing?" Mina asked without thinking.  
  
A happy smile crossed Saruka's face. "That's one of my favourites. I'd love for you to have it."  
  
Mina smiled back and placed the drawing into her bag. She stood up and turned to leave, "Thank you for the drawing, and the shake, and the invitation to tonight, but I won't be there."  
  
Saruka's smile suddenly vanished. "What? But you have to be there! You just have to!" She stammered, getting up from her seat ready to chase Mina down the street to make her come. "It really wouldn't be any bother! I swear! Promise you'll be there, Mina! Promise!"  
  
Mina looked down. Something wasn't right and hadn't been since last night when they were attacked by this new enemy. Then out of no where a new sailor scout comes, and she starts having these weird flashbacks and feelings. Mina knew how as Sailor scouts they all looked different then they did in normal life, but this girl resembled the sailor from last night distinctly. The hair, those eyes…  
  
Mina clutched her bag and began to strode off. "We'll see," was all she said before she headed out of the store. 


	4. No Time To Relax

"Mina! Mina, wait up!"  
  
That night had come and Mina had taken off down the street with out another thought. She knew she could make it! She just had to!  
  
"Mina, please! Slow down, what's the rush?"  
  
In a rush of her thoughts Mina had forgotten her plans to go out with Kamasuchi. "I'm sorry, Kamasuchi! I have other plans I can't break. Please understand." Mina yelled over her shoulder as she bolted down the sidewalk. She couldn't be late. The other girls would all be there and would all get in, not knowing who she was or why she was being so kind. But Mina did. Mina understood now. She knew it! She didn't know how it was possible, or or why now, but it made sense.  
  
Mina turned one corner, than another. The Eternal Night Club was a ways away from where she was, and she only had 10 minutes until the doors closed. She couldn't miss this, not for the world, not now that she knew who the girl was.  
  
No more than a quarter of an hour ago it had come to her, like a warm summers breeze. A fluid rush of memories so crisp and true. She remembered it like a second life, which it was. She remembered laughing, and crying, and being happy with her family on the moon. She remembered training, and practicing with the others to learn how to use their skills and to fight like the sailors of the past. She remembered parties, and celebrations, and, even though a princess, Serena was no different then she was now.  
  
Mina also remembered Saruka. She remembered how proud she had been at Saruka's birth knowing she was finally a big sister. She remembered at celebrations Saruka would always perform her skills by playing the piano as she sang songs that came to her from the heart. She remembered Saruka's pure desire to be a scout like the rest, and how she hid her dissappointment when she was told she didn't have the skill by smiling, tilting her head to the side, and saying nothing but, "One day…"  
  
Mina giggled as tears came to her eyes as she remembered everything and everyone. It felt so real, so purely happy. But Mina also felt a void, an emptiness where all the bad and sad memories were being left out, but Mina assumed they too would come to her in time. One thing that baffled Mina was the memory of the final battle, the one against Queen Beryl and her minions. It wasn't the same as Queen Serenity had once described to her and the other sailors. Though most was as lost as the other terrible memories, Mina felt this one was worst, the worst of them all by far.  
  
Mina sighed in relief as she ran up to the Eternla Night Club's doors.  
  
"Reservation?" the attendant asked.  
  
"Um, my name is Aino Minako, Mina in short. Um, I should be on the guest list." Mina huffed.  
  
The attendant, smug as he was, tilted his head to check the guest list. "Uh, yes." He looked her up and down, "Just because you're on the guest list does not mean you may enter wearing such filth."  
  
Mina looked down at herself. "What? How dare you! I should…"  
  
She shut her mouth as Saruka turned the corner. "It's ok, Harold, she's with me." Saruka grabbed Mina's arm and pulled her around back. "We'll go this way, back stage. Come on." Saruka's face was filled with happiness as she took Mina along through a back door and in her dressing room.  
  
"I'm so glad you finally made it! I go on in 5 minutes." Saruka said, setting herself down as she looked through her wardrob.  
  
Mina listened to the fantastic music coming from the club. "Ar the others here?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, they saved you a spot. Front row center, as I promised."  
  
"Is this some kind of concert?" Mian asked, wondering about the set up.  
  
"No, it's just a club. The tables are all up front by the stage, and the dancing floor is near the back by the bar. I don't want to seem pesky…" Saruka threw her a beautiful, short cut, blue dress, "…but I'd prefer if you guys didn't go to the bar. It was hell getting under aged in here, and they won't think to high of me if you guys drink, or attempt to. I've warned the other girls too."  
  
"You always did follow the rules." Mian said as she slipped on the dress, which was a perfect fit.  
  
Saruka looked at her suspiciously, then smiled. "I've always followed the rules that were laid out for me." She threw a bunch of dresses back into the closet then turned to Mina and said, "I never could wait for the day we could share our clothes." She smiled and left the dressing room.  
  
Mina followed her out in a rush.  
  
"I'm on next," Saruka told her, "The girls are all out there already, you'll see them right away. Just follow through that door down there. I'm sure you guys have lots to talk about."  
  
Saruka turned and walked away, preparing. Mina watched her go, then hurried out through the door to the audience. The club was more amazing then she could ever imagine. The ceiling was high, the chairs and table were elegant, and the dancing floor off in the distance was beautiful and splendid. Mina ran over to a table when she noticed the four other girls all waving and trying to get her attention by calling her name.  
  
"Bout time, Mina. Where've you been?" Rei asked, while she sipped on a cola.  
  
"Out and about." Mina answered. "But I made it, didn't I?"  
  
"Just barely. Shh! She's on!" Serena said, pointing up on the stage.  
  
There was huge round of applause the five girls joined in on. Saruka bowed her head and waited for silence. She grabbing the mic and walked out to center stage.  
  
"To night, I'm gunna start off with a new song I've created specially called 'Carry on', but first, I'd like to introduce a couple friends I brought here to night." Saruka said while pointing to their table, "Let me hear a warm welcome for, Mina, Rei, Lita, Ami, and Serena!"  
  
A huge applause broke out. All eyes were looking at their table. Mina couldn't help but smile and wave.  
  
"They're here on my invitation, and I want them all to have a great time tonight!  
  
Saruka didn't sit on her piano stand, but stood and faced the audience. The song began with an electric guitar solo. Saruka soon joined in with the vocal part. Mina listened closely to the words of the song as Saruka sang in a tone of great beauty and talent.  
  
"Here I'm standing in the night. My cresent wand the only light. Alone against my darkest fear, but I sense my friends are near. I'll draw from each the power I need. Evil Queen we will defeat! Give me the strength to carry on. With all our love we can't go wrong! Only together we face the fight. Nothing can stand against our might!"  
  
The guitar continued in a long solo that gave the song great dancing music. Mina couldn't help but look uneasily at the other girls, noticing that they too were listening to the words carefully. She brought her gaze back to Saruka as she started to sing again.  
  
"Give me the strength to carry on. Carry on! With all our love we can't go wrong! Only together we face the fight. Nothing can stand against our might! With all our strength the battle's won. With all our love we can't go wrong. We have the strength to carry on…"  
  
An applause broke out as the song ended. Saruka bowed and glanced in their direction. She gave a knowing smile to their baffled faces.  
  
"My next song is another I created recently. I call it, Outer Planet Recession. It's a real lively piece, so get ready to dance. I will need violin help, so, Michelle?" Saruka kindly called from back stage.  
  
Mina gasped as Michelle, the Sailor Neptune Michelle, appeared from the curtain. "Gladly, Saruka."  
  
"Thank you Michelle. I believe you know the song I refer to?"  
  
"Yes." Michelle said, as she bowed.  
  
"Good then."  
  
Saruka took her seat at the piano. As the room's chatter quietened, she began. The melody was beautiful. Each key was in perfect timing with the one following it. The notes danced on each other with great perfection. It was a simple piece, but needed no more to prove its worth. Mina listened in aw as the notes played in her ears gently. She closed her eyes as, around halfway through the short piece, Michelle's violin kicked in and continued the piece along wit the piano.  
  
Mina looked to her side as a hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her out of her chair. Rei, looking confused, but alert, pulled her off towards a corner in the room.  
  
"Mina, what do you know about this?" Rei asked her.  
  
"What? About what?" Mina asked.  
  
"That song! It was way weird! I totally got flashbacks of the fight against Queen Beryl. What's with this girl? What do you know about her? How does she know that?" Rei asked strictly.  
  
Mina looked to both of her sides. Besides looking back with an arched eyebrow, the three others were all enjoying the melody at the table.  
  
"Ok, Rei, I'll tell you. I don't know how she knows about the fight, but I know who she is and how she knows us." Mina looked around again. "She's from back on the Moon Kingdom. She dreamed all her life to be a Sailor Scout, and I guess now she's one." Mina blushed a little as she continued, "Also, I believe she's my little sister, back then of course. It's weird cause, all of a sudden, today I got like a wave of memories. I remember her, and my parents, and how we all were back then. It's like a new life, but an old one too."  
  
Rei studied her face, "Mina, you can't take too many chances. Haven't you learned yet that you can't trust every new person you meet? We have a brand new enemy, now. And some how, every time a new enemy comes we always get mixed around into their plots. What if she's one of them? What if, like the heart snatchers, she's looking for innocent people and is just trying to get close before she attacks? What if it's all just a plan?"  
  
Mina shook her head, "No, Rei, stop! You don't know what you're saying. Those memories are real! I have been given back what was stolen from me, from us, so long ago when the Negaverse destroyed the Moon Kingdom. It's a great feeling! I know you'll think so too when you get your memory back." Mina looked up to the stage, where Saruka, her sister, played her heart out with Michelle.  
  
"How can you be sure?" Rei asked.  
  
Mina felt suddenly ashamed when she met Rei's eyes. Rei was only looking out for her, just as Mina knew she would do if Rei were in the same situation. "I don't know," she admitted, "but you're going to have to trust me. Please. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to support my sister."  
  
Rei watched her walk away with a sad look, but Mina didn't care. She knew it was real, it had to be!  
  
The piece was nearing an end. Saruka hummed gently and spoke words Mina couldn't recognize, but she assumed to be of another language. When the piece ended, Mina joined in the applause, clapping willingly, along with the other four girls.  
  
"Thank you, Michelle." Saruka said, as Michelle quickly went back stage to put away her instrument, then found her way through the audience to where Amara was sitting.  
  
"I'm gunna take a short break now, and give 'One armed Johnny' a chance to perform." Saruka said. She tucked in her piano chair and elegantly walked off the stage. Not long after she disappeared behind the curtain did she reappear by their table and was grabbing a chair next to them.  
  
"So, what do my fans think?" Saruka joked.  
  
All four of them clapped for her while they complimented her singing and playing.  
  
"I can see why you're the main attraction here!" Lita said earnestly.  
  
Saruka looked off in the distance. "What's Rei doing?" She asked.  
  
Rei, who still hadn't returned to her seat, was looking about for something while she clutched her transforming pen. When her eyes met Mina's, she gave a half smile, then continued to look around.  
  
"I think she's just looking for the washroom," Serena said. Unlike the others, she hadn't noticed Rei clutching her transformation pen.  
  
"No," Saruka said, while she stared at Rei, "She doesn't trust me, does she?"  
  
Mina looked around at the others.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Lita asked sincerely.  
  
Saruka traced her finger over the table, "She's clutching her transforming pen like there's no tomorrow. I've only seen her do that once, and that was just before the attack."  
  
Ami, Serena and Lita exchanged looks. Mina could tell they were all very confused. "I'm going to go see what's up with Rei." Ami said, "Serena, could you order me a drink from the bar. I'll meet you over there in a sec."  
  
"Sure, Ami. Mina, Lita, why don't you two join me?" Serena said as she motioned away. She had finally caught on to the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"Ok," Lita said as she got up. "Mina, you coming?"  
  
Mina looked around, "Sure." She said, "Good luck on stage again, Saruka."  
  
Saruka smiled, covering her sadness very well, "Sure, whatever you say."  
  
Mina smiled back before she hurried off with Serena and Lita. 


	5. Evening at the Eternal Night Club

"Mina, what do you know about this?" Lita asked.  
  
"Why does everyone ask me that?" Mina said angrily.  
  
"Because you're somehow involved," Lita said suspiciously, "What's with Rei? Why's she so uptight?"  
  
"She thinks Saruka has something to do with our new enemy." Mina explained.  
  
"What? Why would she think that?" Serena asked.  
  
"I don't know. Ask her yourself." Mina said when she noticed Rei and Ami heading their way.  
  
"Rei," Lita started, "what's up? Mina said you think Saruka's somehow mixed up with our new enemies."  
  
Rei's hand still tightly clasped her transforming pen. "I've determined our exit in case something happens. Over there, by the stage. We should be able to make it there and transform to protect all these people."  
  
"Well, why do you think something's going to happen?" Lita asked.  
  
"Did you hear that song Saruka sung? That was exactly like our battle against Beryl. She knows something and is mixed in this some way… I know it!" Rei protested, "I'm also getting these totally weird vibes from her. I think it's just best to stay away from her."  
  
"You know nothing, and I will not avoid her!" Mina defended, "she's a sweet girl! If you only got to know her."  
  
"You don't even know her! You only think you do cause suddenly you had a memory come to you. A memory that isn't even real!"  
  
"What do you know?" Mina nearly yelled. She felt so frustrated, so angry, that Rei wouldn't trust her enough to believe her. Mina stole a glance back over to Saruka's direction. She was just sitting there, looking calm, and happy… purely happy. Mina watched as Saruka joined in the clapping as the performer ended his piece. She would be going on soon.  
  
"Mina? Mina!" Lita called to get Mina's attention.  
  
"Yeah? What?" Mina asked. She hadn't even realized she had gone into a daze.  
  
"Something really isn't right." Lita said.  
  
Ami furrowed her brow as she thought, "I agree. There are some things here that just don't make any sense." Ami scratched her head before she continued, "I'm gunna have to side with Rei."  
  
"What!?" Mina asked.  
  
"It's just… I don't know. She's weird. She knows about our past on the Moon Kingdom, and I get the feeling she knows we're Sailor Scouts too." Ami explained.  
  
"Yeah! That's because she lived back then with us! Of course she'd know!" Mina argued.  
  
"Listen Mina, it's not that we don't trust your instincts," Ami said calmly, "But I think we should stick to staying safe. Maybe she is from our past, and if so that's great, but for now, until we know for sure, I think we should all just keep our distance. We have a brand new enemy we know nothing about, a new scout to track down, and I just don't think we should spend our time chasing false hope."  
  
"False hope? I know who she is! Believe me. Ami… Lita… Serena… Please! Listen to me! I know, I remember! It's all true, I swear! Please, believe me." Mina looked back at Saruka, who made eye contact with her, smiled, and waved. "Oh, and you can cancel the search for the new sailor. I can tell you right now it's her. She's the sailor the appeared to us last night."  
  
Serena looked over at Saruka, "You think so?" she said through a half doughnut in her mouth.  
  
"I know so." Mina said.  
  
Lita looked at Mina, then back to Saruka. "Ok, Mina. I believe you."  
  
"Really? You do? Thank you Lita," Mina said, half surprised, half ecstatic.  
  
"Yes," Lita said, "Saruka seems very nice… and actually, now that you mention it, she does kinda look like the sailor we saw last night…"  
  
Ami, Rei, and Serena all looked back to the table and studied Saruka. "You know, I just don't see it." Serena said.  
  
"Me neither," Ami determined.  
  
"Yeah, well, I still have weird vibes, and I still think it's best we stay on total alert!" Rei said, her arms tightly crossed around her chest.  
  
"That's fair." Lita said, "Come on, let's return to our seats."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi, welcome back!" Saruka greeted them kindly as the five girls all took their seats at their table. Saruka frowned when she looked at them, "I thought you were going to get drinks?"  
  
"Oops! Silly me, I left them back at the bar. Excuse me." Serena said before dismissing herself again.  
  
"So, Saruka. Would it be alright if I asked you what inspires you for your drawings?" Lita asked with interest.  
  
Saruka thought for a moment. She smiled shyly before speaking, "Well, I guess most of my drawing ideas come from my head, some from memories, but most from the past." Saruka said as she twiddled her thumbs.  
  
"Oh, really? You mean, some of those drawings, like the kingdom and the Earth being in the sky were from the past?" Rei asked, testing Saruka.  
  
Saruka just smiled. She was about to answer when she was called onto the stage again. "Oh, excuse me." Saruka said.  
  
Saruka quickly got back up on stage and grabbed the mic. She stared into nothingness thinking before speaking. "Hey everyone! For my first song since my break, I will be singing my all time favourite, 'My Only Love'." Saruka said to the audience. She clutched a hand at her chest as she listened to the piano, played by another, and drums that kicked in.  
  
'Why haven't they all remembered yet?' Saruka asked herself while she thought. The drums and piano seemed a lifetime away. She felt like she had forever to ask herself questions, 'Why is it only Mina? Queen Serenity promised me they'd remember. She said it'd be a piece of cake…'  
  
Saruka snapped out of her daze as her que came. She waited for the right beats before she began.  
  
"Deep in my soul, a love so strong, it takes control. Now we will know, the secrets there, the feeling shows. Driven far a part, I make a wish, on a shooting start. There will come a day, somewhere far away, in your arms I'll stay, my only love. Even though you're gone, love will still go on, the feling is so strong, my only love. My only love."  
  
A piano solo continued, with an electric guitar before Saruka began again.  
  
"There will come a day, some where far away, in your arms I'll stay, my only love. You reach the deepest part, of a secret in my heart, I've known it from the start, my only love. There will come a day, some where far away, in your arms I'll stay, my only love. You reach the deepest part, of a secret in my heart, I've known it from the start, my only love. My only love…"  
  
The song ended with a short wind instrument, piano, and guitar sequence. The audience applauded again, and Saruka bowed. "Thank you, thank you all."  
  
Saruka looked at the girls table. Serena still hadn't returned, and Rei was giving her an evil glare that made her skin crawl. "I will next be performing a piece by…"  
  
Saruka's heart skipped a beat as Rei stood and spun around, looking for something. Saruka looked out in all directions, and finally she felt what Rei felt. They were here, the scouts new enemy, Alzamont's minions. Saruka noticed the crowd growing restless, and the other sailors all wondering what was up.  
  
"As I said, I will next be performing a piece by Motzart…" Saruka stopped again. The feeling was stronger. Saruka was only an amature at the whole fortune telling thingy. She could only imagine what Rei was feeling. Saruka could feel chills going up and down her spine. By now the other three girls at the table were standing and looking around.  
  
"Hey, sit down!" An angry man yelled. When the four girls didn't listen he stood up and yelled again, "Hey! Sit dow…"  
  
Just then there was an explosion from the back of the room. Entering was Goxard and a bunch of man-like demons wearing black leather and golden chains. They spread through out the club like a bad virus. Saruka felt her heart racing. Out of no where a woman appeared beside Goxard. She wore a tight green outfit, and he left hand was a metal claw.  
  
"There she is," Goxard said, pointing up to Saruka.  
  
Saruka felt stunned and shocked. She tried to move, she wanted to, but fear stuck her to her spot. Saruka thought about ducking, but hesitated, and that's what got her. Before Saruka could think of anything else, the woman's metal claw had super sized and was rushing towards her.  
  
"No, Saruka, look out!" Saruka heard Mina call.  
  
There was no time. The claw had already clasped itself around her waist. Saruka screamed as it lifted her off the ground.  
  
"We gotta help her!" Saruka her Ami yell out to the other four scouts. She saw them through al the commotion trying to find somewhere conceled to transform, but before they could do much, a man-like demon was beside them, with a Soul-Betrayer in his hand.  
  
"Nooo!!" Saruka screamed as the demon reached for Lita's arm. Lita spun around and kicked him hard before running off back stage with the other sailors.  
  
The woman in green calmly approached Saruka. "Such a pitty. All mighty Queen Saruka of the milky way too weak to fight me here?" She asked.  
  
Saruka stared into the cloud of dust blocking her view of the woman, "What? Who are you? Who do you think I am?" Saruka yelled. As the woman walked closed and the clouds of dust parted, Saruka recognized her.  
  
"What? Aydel?" Saruka said in shock. She remembered Aydel well from the Moon Kingdom, they were friends. But now Aydel was older, much older. She was grown up. Last Saruka saw her she was no more than six, but it was her, no mistake.  
  
"I'm honored such a powerful Queen like yourself remembers me…" Aydel said.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Saruka said truthfully.  
  
"Oh, yes… you wouldn't remember, would you? You become Queen later on in your life, when Neo Queen Serenity and King Darien rule Crystal Tokyo… but that's exactly why I'm here. It's better to get rid of a flea while there's only one, rather than wait until it has a chance to spread and take over… right, Goxard?"  
  
Saruka's eyes met Goxards. She remembered Goxard not only from the night before, but from the last day of the Moon Kingdom. She remembered him well… he was the one who hurt Mina, he was the one that held Saruka down and made her watch as he killed her sister. Saruka remembered the screams better though, and she lived with those screams every night in her sleep.  
  
"So, we meet again, girl." Goxard smiled. He clutched her face with his dirty hands. Saruka spat at him. If the claw wasn't holding her she could get him. She could reach her transformation pen and destroy him now, like she could have last night.  
  
"Stop right there!" A proud voice boomed from the bar. "You threaten a young child and there's no pride in that! My name is Sailor Moon! I am the Pretty Sailor Soldier of love and justice! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you."  
  
Sailor Moon leaped from the bar and landed behind Goxard. Goxard turned around. When he faced Sailor Moon, he smiled deeply and licked his lips. "Heh, heh. I remember you. Feisty one, you were." He said. He reach out and with a flick of his wrist Sailor Moon went defensless.  
  
"What? How?" Sailor Moon stuttered, as her paralyzed body was lifted closer to him.  
  
Goxard looked her up and down, "Yes… you're just the same as that night. Heh heh." He lifted a finger to her chin, "Poor porr child, memory lost? Queen Serenity was a fool to think we couldn't attack you here either. She thought she was being smart, and brave by sending you here to the future, she thought we couldn't follow. But we found a way, didn't we, Aydel?"  
  
"Yes, we did." Aydel said, keeping her anger filled eyes on Saruka. "Now, Sailor Moon, where are all those other fur balls?"  
  
"Right here, scum! And we're not fur balls." Like a calling, the other four sailors lept from high up on a stage balcony.  
  
"I am Sailor Mars, and in the name of Mars I will punish you!" Sailor Mars' announced herself.  
  
"With the power of Jupiter I will shock you to oblivium!" Jupiter called.  
  
"Intelligence and wit can be very useful in more than one way, so in the name of Mercury you're toast!" Mercury said.  
  
"With power, beauty, and anger from the planet of Venus I will destroy you, you invaders!" Venus yelled bravely.  
  
"Right on time." Aydel said, finally taking her stare from Saruka, "Now the fun starts." 


	6. The First Defeat

"Get your slimy hands off Sailor Moon!" Jupiter yelled with an angry voice.  
  
Saruka watched as the last of the innocent's victims in the club exited. 'Good,' she thought to herself, 'now if I could only get to my transformation pen…'  
  
Goxard raised and eyebrow at Jupiter before pulling the helpless Sailor Moon close and sniffing her hair. "Aw…" He said as he breathed out.  
  
Jupiter clenched her fists. "That's it!" She threw her hands into the air and created a ball of lightning within them, "Jupiter… Rhapsody… Thunder… Destroy!!!"  
  
Saruka squinted as the ball of light and bolts of energy hurtled towards Goxard. The ball hit him with a force, then was sucked up into nothingness. Goxard stood unhurt, his dark gaze on Jupiter. "Here, I believe this is yours." He said gentleman like. He tossed the ball of light back to Jupiter, who yelled out in pain as it ripped through her. She fell to the ground, a large chunk taken out of her side.  
  
Saruka's jaw dropped in disbelief. She had never seen something so revolting since the Moon Kingdom battle. Saruka grimaced as she watched Aydel staring unemotional at Jupiter.  
  
Mercury hovered over Jupiter, inspecting her injury, before ripping off her skirt and tying it around Jupiter's side. "That should hold until we can get her to a hospital." Mercury said, her voice betraying her fear.  
  
"Ahh! You monster!" Venus called. She clenched her teeth as she fought back a scream of anger. Venus threw her hands to her sides, as she called on power of her own. A string of yellow light made up of little Venus signs appeared around her fingers. "Venus… Soul… Chain… Scar!!!" She screamed.  
  
Goxard looked unworried, as the chain ripped his way. With little energy, he grabbed Sailor Moon's hair and threw her in the way of the beam.  
  
Sailor Moon screamed in pain as the chain wrapped itself around her and squeezed at her neck.  
  
"No! Soul Chain, stop!!!" Venus yelled with fear of destroying her friend. The chain of light weakened, then fell to the ground on Venus' command.  
  
"What are you going to do you guys?" Mars asked, taking a few steps back from Goxard and Aydel.  
  
"We're not going to run, that's for sure!" Venus said stubbornly.  
  
Goxard smiled. He fliced his wrist again and all four scouts went as limp and paralized as Sailor Moon. He then wrapped an arm around Sailor Moon's waist and twirled one of her pigs tails in his fingers. "Don't worry, my sweets, you'll all get a turn. Heh heh. Aydel!"  
  
Aydel looked at him, waiting for an order. "Yes, Goxard?"  
  
"Destroy Saruka now before she has a chance to escape. Then we can continue picking this world apart like we did the Moon Kingdom so long ago."  
  
"My pleasure." Aydel said, fixing her gaze back on Saruka.  
  
"No, Aydel don't! Please!" Saruka begged, "I'm sorry for what I might do in the future, I really am! But please, I know you don't want to do this! Don't you remember how much fun we had on the Moon Kingdom? Don't you remember the good times?"  
  
Aydel lifted her metal claw, "I remember Queen Serenity choosing to save you for this mission. I remember you leaving my side when I lost my arm. I remember passing out from blood loss, and waking up again in the hospital with you on the bed on my side, pretending to be hurt to get attention. I remember that."  
  
"What? I left your side to get help!" Saruka complained.  
  
"Hah! So you say! I know the truth. You left me to die. I was discovered and saved by some passing no body, not you." Aydel said.  
  
"Lies! That's a lie! You know it! I'd never do such a thing! I had to leave your side, I was five, I didn't know what else to do!" Saruka said, nearing tears. She wanted to wipe the glittering water from her eyes so she could see better, but her arms were locked under the metal claw.  
  
"What about being in the bed beside me when I woke? You were jealous! You wanted the attention! You couldn't stand everyone watching over and paying attention to me, could you?" Aydel yelled, her eyes glittering with tears too.  
  
"No, I mean, yes, I mean… Aydel! You gotta trust me! I would never try to steal your thunder!" Saruka said.  
  
"But you did. You did." Aydel finalized the conversation.  
  
"Hurry, Aydel." Goxard said, his eyes still gawking at Sailor Moon, "We must leave soon and return to Alzamont to tell him of our progress… Catching all five sailor scouts and the girl in one night. Heh heh."  
  
"As I said before… my pleasure." Aydel said.  
  
Saruka could feel the metal claw tighten around her. She knew it would crush her soon if she did not do anything. Saruka felt her eyes wanting to bulge out of her head, and her head get heavy from blood. Her vision started to waver, but she could still see Aydel's piercing green eyes staring at her, wanting her to die.  
  
"Neptune… Deep… Submerge!!!" A large ball of water ripped towards them from the back. It hit the metal claw, freezing it solid.  
  
"Uranus… World… Shaking!!!" Another ball, this one of rock and mantle, raced towards them. It, too, hit the metal claw, and the claw shattered into thousands of pieces.  
  
"Ahh!" Aydel screamed, holding her arm as it fell limp and useless.  
  
Goxard looked around, confused.  
  
Uranus and Neptune both flew from the darkness and landed by Saruka, who had fallen weakly to the ground after the metal claw had shattered.  
  
"Neptune, take her out of here." Uranus ordered. Sailor Neptune picked up Saruka and leaped away into the darkness of backstage, where she rested Saruka on the ground and wiped her hair from her face.  
  
"You with me, kid?" She asked.  
  
Saruka smiled as her vision came back. "Tha… than… k… you…" Saruka said with difficulty.  
  
"Don't speak. Try not to move and you'll be safe. I'm going to put a shield around you so you'll be safe, is that ok?" Neptune said nicely.  
  
Saruka nodded weakly.  
  
"Ok." Neptune said. She patted Saruka's head affectionately then stood back and whispered, "Neptune Shield Protect."  
  
Saruka watched as Neptune turned and ran out back to the battle. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she watched Uranus kick Goxard in the gut. As he toppled over she scooped up Sailor Moon and Jupiter and rushed them away through the other side of backstage, while Neptune, Mars, Venus, and Mercury followed.  
  
Aydel stood stunned while Goxard got back to his feet. He yelled something and pointed in the direction the scouts vanished, but Aydel shook her head. She was still clasping her arm, and with a snap of her wrist, a tornado of green leaves and white light picked her off the ground and swallowed her up.  
  
Goxard shook with anger, then he too snapped his fingers and a swirl of black light and white X's swallowed him up too. After both were gone, Saruka saw the seven scouts, Jupiter still in Uranus' arms, appear back on stage and hurry her way.  
  
Saruka smiled and laid back on her back. She was breathing heavily when the scouts kneeled by her. Neptune let the shield down and finally sound came back to her. Venus gave her a hug while she whispered comforting thoughts.  
  
Saruka looked up, and Uranus and Neptune both let their uniforms fail back to their normal clothes.  
  
"Great performance, kid." Amara said, patting her head.  
  
"Amara, Michelle. You let her see your original form?" Mars asked.  
  
"Of course. She's on our side, don't worry." Michelle said.  
  
Sailor Moon nodded and she, too, let her uniform fail to her normal clothes. Saruka saw by Mina's arms that she too changed back.  
  
"Come on, you guys." Serena said, while the other two changed back to their original clothes, "Lita's hurt. We gotta rush her to the hospital."  
  
"I'll call an ambulance on my cell." Ami said. She got out her phone and dialed the number.  
  
"But, she's still in her uniform…" Rei said.  
  
"Here…" Saruka said weakly. She got to her knees, after a little struggle to get out of Mina's grip, and sat beside Lita. She cupped her hands over Lita's injury and whispered a simple chant. "Zenkai, bodi-tor, kikiireru." She said, then translated for the others, "Complete recovery of health, body treatment, granted."  
  
Saruka felt her hands get warm and betrayed a blue light. She smiled as beneathed her hands she could feell the skin growing back and the body repairing itself 100x faster than normal. When she felt no more movement under her hands, the blue light faded and Saruka removed her hands from Lita's wound.  
  
She heard Mina's gasp in her ear as the wound was displayed healed. Ami hung up her phone and walked over to Lita. "The ambulance is on its way anyway. I think Saruka and Lita should stay there for the night, just so we can have a professional opinion that they are ok."  
  
"That was cool!" Serena said, still looking at the wound.  
  
Lita's eyes opened slowly. She saw Serena's head over hers and, in a whirl of green light, returned to her normal clothes like the rest of them.  
  
"Nicely done, kid." Amara said, "Hotaru taught you well."  
  
"What? Hotaru taught you this?" Rei asked, "But she's a baby again… that makes no sense."  
  
"It does, it's just a long story." Saruka said, laying back down.  
  
"You can rest, then you can tell us it." Mina said, wiping her hand across Saruka's face. "I'm so glad you're ok."  
  
Saruka smiled, "I really glad at least someone remembers our past."  
  
Mina smiled and laughed. Amara and Michelle stood up and walked towards the exit.  
  
"Where are you going?" Saruka asked, trying to get up.  
  
"We're going to go outside and send the ambulance around back so they can get you guys here." Amara explained.  
  
Michelle walked back and bent close to Saruka, "Don't worry, my princess. We will not leave you long." She got up again and left with Amara.  
  
"They're so… distant." Ami said.  
  
Saruka looked over to Lita. She was weak, but stronger then before. Saruka was glad she could help, and hoped Lita would be ok. When Lita's eyes met Saruka's, Lita smiled and gave her the thumbs up. Saruka smiled back. 


	7. Saruka's Story

Saruka couldn't help but smile when she found Mina smiling down at her. Saruka felt as if she had been sleeping forever, but it did her good and she felt totally and completely recovered. Her first thought was of Lita.  
  
"Lita's fine," Mina said, reading Saruka's mind, "the doctor gave her the room next to this one, and she'll be completely recovered by the end of the day."  
  
Saruka sighed, "That's good."  
  
Serena appeared from behind Mina, "Saruka," she said in a happy tone, "Your boss is here to see you from the Eternal Night Club." Serena moved away to reveal a short old man, Saruka's boss, and manager of the Eternal NightClub.  
  
"Mr. Sakasuni. How are you?" Saruka asked.  
  
"Guess." Mr. Sakasuni said, "My club was ruined last night, Saruka, I can't afford the repair cost and I have to sell it!"  
  
"What? That's awful!" Saruka said.  
  
"I'm sorry Saruka, but without the Eternal Night Club and no one to buy it off me, you're out of work. I'm sorry I had to tell you like this considering your condition." Mr. Sakasuni said sadly.  
  
"Don't worry about me, really, I'm fine. But you, how are you? What are you going to do now?"  
  
"That doesn't matter. I only came here to tell you what I had to, I have no time to chat. Real sorry, Saruka, you have a great talent and the world deserves to hear it, but it will have to be at another club." Mr. Sakasuni tilted his hat and said, "Good day," Before he turned right around and left.  
  
"Oh…" Serena made a noise in her throat, "I'm really sorry, Saruka. I didn't…"  
  
"No, no, it's ok. It's not the work I'm upset about. I just feel really bad. That jerk Goxard… and Aydel…" Saruka cut off.  
  
Mina waited till the silence got uncomfortable before she spoke what was on her mind, "Saruka, who is Aydel."  
  
Saruka looked up at her, then sadly looked back down to her lap. "She's a friend… or was." Saruka said, "Back on the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"Would we know her, or will we remember her?" Serena asked.  
  
"Um… I think so. I'm not exactly sure what Queen Serenity did to your memories and how you'll gain back what you lost, but I think she was wiped from your memory like I was." Saruka said.  
  
"Could you try to remind us of her?" Mina asked.  
  
"No… no I will not. You're better off not knowing. It may change a lot. When you remember, you'll know, but I will not tell you. Please don't ask me again." Saruka said. She was twisting her bed sheets in her hands now.  
  
"Ok, Saruka, I won't ask again." Mina said.  
  
"We won't ask again." Serena corrected.  
  
"Hey, hey!" Rei said, walking in the door with Ami. "Look who we brought." Behind Ami was Lita, standing strong and tall, with a sly smile on her face.  
  
"Lita, what are you doing out of bed?" Mina nagged.  
  
"Hey, come on Mina. I don't want to miss this story Saruka's going to tell us." Lita said, taking a seat in a nearby chair.  
  
"Oh yeah! The story. Tell us Saruka, about our past." Rei insisted. Saruka still felt that Rei was testing her.  
  
"Um, ok, I guess. What do you want to know?" Saruka asked.  
  
"Tell us how you got to come to the future, and how you knew Michelle and Amara." Rei said, still testing Saruka.  
  
"Oh, no, start from the top!" Mina said, going towards the door and shutting it to prevent anyone from eavesdropping.  
  
"Ok, from the top. Well…" Saruka got into the story. While she told them everything, she remembered how it felt to be there…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What happened in the past…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Saruka was woken by a stream of bright sun light through her window. She ducked her head under her covers. It was too early, she assumed. Saruka screamed a playful scream as her covers were ripped off her and her big sister was tickling her for her to get up.  
  
"Come on, lazy butt!" Mina said, laughing with Saruka as Saruka kicked and squirmed to get away, "Up! Up! We got to get to breakfast, mother and Queen Serenity are waiting for us, along with everyone else and a bunch of guests. Come on, get your lazy bum out of bed."  
  
"What if I don't?" Saruka laughed, pulling her covers back over her head.  
  
"Then I'll just have to tickle you to death!" Mina said, tickling Saruka again.  
  
Saruka laughed, unable to stop. "Ok… hah! Ok!" Saruka yelled.  
  
"Hah! I always win." Mina said, "Here, wear this. Apparently these people are important." Mina threw a slim, silver dress with a white sweater coat and Saruka's princess crown on the bed.  
  
Saruka watched as Mina left the room, and stuck her tongue out at her just before she turned the corner. She pulled herself out of be and slipped on her dress and sweater coat, then brushed out her mangled hair before slipping her small golden crown with one ruby and two sapphires on it. She studied herself in the mirror to make sure she was acceptable before taking in a deep breath and leaving the room.  
  
She entered the dining hall and was greeted by many familiar and unfamiliar faces. She walked out toward the table and took her seat between Mina and her father, King Aldan of Venus. The grown ups were all in a deep conversation about boring business and didn't even notice Saruka there. Saruka sat patiently, waiting for grace to be spoken so they could eat, but the grown ups were too interested in what they were talking about to notice that either.  
  
Saruka looked across the table. Across from her was Princess Lita or Jupiter, her father Lord Trek, her mother Dutchess Melody, and Aydel. Down from them was Princess Ami of Mercury and her father King Patrick. Ami's mother had sadly passed away not too long back. Saruka could tell Ami was still hurt from that experience.  
  
Down further on Saruka's side of the table was Princess Rei of Mars, her father Master Richard, and her mother Mistress Lara. Saruka also saw her own mother, Queen Guenivere of Venus, her sister Princess Mina, and on her other side her father, King Victor.  
  
At the head of the table Saruka also saw Queen Serenity of the Moon, and Princess Serena, who, looking more bored then EVER, was making sounds with her forks as she clamped them together. She saw Saruka looking at her and smiled. Saruka smiled back and mouthed 'bored?'. Serena mouthed back 'deadly!'  
  
Saruka giggled. She was about to say something else when a ball of paper hit her face. Saruka unrolled the paper and read:  
  
What took you forever, Saruka? I nearly DIED here alone! Saruka looked across the table to Aydel. She smiled to her, and wrote her own message on the paper.  
  
I was sleeping in. If we're not allowed to sleep soon, I'll fall asleep right here now!!! The grown ups are sooooooooooo boring! :)  
  
She rolled the piece of paper back up and threw it back to Aydel. Aydel read it and giggled.  
  
"Saruka!"  
  
Saruka sat up straight and looked around at the sound of her voice.  
  
"As I was saying, this is my daughter Saruka," Saruka's mother tapped her on the shoulder, then tapped Mina on the should saying, "and this is Mina. Girls, this is a messenger of our new ally, Mr. Malace Goxard."  
  
Saruka bowed her head, "Nice to meet you, good sir." She said, pretending she knew more about him then she did.  
  
"That's a nice dress." Malace Goxard said to her.  
  
"Um, thank you." She replied. He was staring at her, deeply, intently. Saruka got cold chills from his stare. She shuddered subconsciously, but didn't let her feelings show.  
  
The introductions went around the table until everyone had been introduced to Malace Goxard. Saruka noticed that at Aydel's introduction he stared at her extra long, getting a good look at her every description. Saruka frowned, and started to worry.  
  
Queen Serenity held up her glass elegantly for a toast. Saruka grabbed her own glass and lifted it into the air, trying to use the right posture and handling she had been taught many times before.  
  
"A toast, to the new alliance of the Moon Kingdom and the Alzamont Solar System. Cheers!"  
  
"Cheers!" Everyone said together, as they began tapping glasses together gently.  
  
"Let the feast begin." Queen Serenity said, while servants lifted the tops off dishes.  
  
'Mmmm!' Saruka thought to herself as she dug into the grub. It was all very good, and the grown ups hardly ate. They continued to talk and argue about the new alliance. Saruka didn't pay any attention. When she finished, and saw Aydel was finished too, Saruka tapped her father next to her and asked if she could be excused.  
  
Saruka's father turned to her and smiled, "Of course, my dear." He said, his gem like eyes shining down at her. Saruka's mother always said she had her father's eyes, but her father had such amazing eyes, and Saruka didn't think her own eyes were that great.  
  
"Thank you, daddy." Saruka said, kissing her father on the cheek, "Come on, Aydel!" Saruka encouraged.  
  
"Careful, you two." Mina called to them.  
  
Saruka just waved bye as she and Aydel left the dining hall and ran to Saruka's room. "I gotta change!" Saruka said, pulling off her dress and putting on a loose pair of pants and a baggy top. "Aw, that's better."  
  
"Saruka," Aydel asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Saruka said, looking in her mirror and pulling the odd piece of hair out to make her look a little more casual.  
  
"Did that guy in there… I dunno, scare you?" Aydel asked. She was fiddling with her dress self-consciously.  
  
Saruka moved away from her mirror and looked at Aydel, "Yeah, yeah I did! What? Why? Did you?" Saruka asked.  
  
Aydel nodded. "He gave me the creeps! I don't know why, but I think it was his eyes. They were just so… scary."  
  
"Don't worry, Aydel. Queen Serenity and our parents wouldn't invite someone into the castle who was bad news. They know those kinds of things. They're grown ups, they have to." Saruka assumed.  
  
"What if they're wrong?" Aydel asked her.  
  
"I dunno… should we tell them what we think?" Saruka asked, "Maybe at the concert tonight."  
  
"Oh, no! The concert!" Aydel said, getting up from the bed. "I gotta get ready!"  
  
"Aydel, the concert isn't until late today! We can get ready an hour before." Saruka told her.  
  
"No! I gotta get ready… now!" Aydel complained. She got up from the bed and headed out the door, "See ya later Saruka!" She waved as she left.  
  
"Ok… bye…" Saruka said. She sat alone in her room thinking. Tonight was the big concert, the day when she would be allowed to perform alone for the first time. Saruka couldn't wait! Tonight was going to be awesome!  
  
"Hey girl, what's up?" Mina said coming into the room, followed by Rei, Ami, Lita and Serena.  
  
"Nothing. The grown ups too boring for you too?" Saruka asked.  
  
Rei smiled, "Yeah. We all had to leave or we would have fallen asleep out there."  
  
Saruka laughed. Ami, Serena, Mina, and Rei all sat on the bed, while Lita stayed standing, leaning on the wall. Serena sighed with relief as she took off the silver high heels she had been forced to wear.  
  
"My sister going to get ready for the concert already?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yeah, I know it's early, but I couldn't talk her out of it." Saruka said. Lita laughed.  
  
"Saruka, we have a question for you. You know how I've been teaching you to foresee things like the future?" Rei asked, clasping Saruka's hand in her own.  
  
"Yeah… so?"  
  
"That man out there…" Rei said, "What'd you pick up from him?"  
  
Saruka thought for a while, "Nothing." She said truthfully, "I just got a real weird feeling about him. His gaze made me shudder. Aydel feels it too."  
  
"Aydel? She noticed this?" Ami asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, she said he was scary." Saruka said, "Why you guys? What's up?"  
  
The five of them exchanged nervous looks. "Nothing, sorry to bother you Saruka. We'll go now."  
  
Mina kissed Saruka on the forehead. "We'll be in the training quarters if you need us, ok?" Mina got up and led the others out. Before she too left, she turned back to Saruka and said, "Oh, and Saruka? Stay away from that man. Promise?"  
  
Saruka stared at her confused, "What? Why?"  
  
"Just promise me!" Mina insisted, "I'd like to see you reach your 9th birthday…"  
  
Saruka's eyes widened with thoughts of what could happen that she wouldn't reach her 9th birthday which was no more than a month away. "Oh.. ok. I.. I promise, Mina. I promise!"  
  
"Ok," Mina said, then she left, shutting the door behind her on Saruka, and leaving Saruka alone with wild thoughts and crazy ideas running through her head. 


	8. Disturbing Aquaintence

"Saruka! You getting ready for the concert yet, sweet heart?"  
  
Saruka sat up from her bed when she heard her mother calling. She had fallen asleep after Mina and the girls had all left. Saruka got up from her bed. She was still in her baggy clothes and her hair was completely messed up. Saruka decided it wouldn't be appropriate for her mother to see her so messy. She flattened her hair and straightened her clothes as much as she could before her mother came in.  
  
The door opened and Saruka's mother stepped in. "There you are. Shouldn't you be getting ready yet?" The concert begins in less than an hour."  
  
Saruka smiled as she rubbed her tired eyes. "Ok, I'll be there in a sec. What should I wear?"  
  
"You can decide. This I your big day and I want you to look the way you feel most comfortable." Saruka's mother said before turning around and leaving.  
  
"I get to decide?" Saruka asked her self. It took a while for the words to process in her mind. When she finally realized, Saruka sat up proudly and said more cunningly, "I get to decide!"  
  
Saruka jumped up from her bed and walked to her dresser, "Hmm… what to wear, what to wear." Saruka stopped at her pale purple dress with the short sleeves and frilly bottom. It was her mother's favourite for her, and Saruka didn't mind it too much herself, but she'd always put up a fight anyway when she was asked to wear it. Her mother had given her a choice this time, and Saruka was going to make the decision.  
  
She continued to flip through her wardrobe until she found what she was looking for. Saruka smiled as she studied the short frilly purple skirt, white body suit, purple bow and purple collar. It was her personal favourite. It made her look and feel like a sailor scout. Aydel and her made their own not that long ago, but they never wore them in public… yet. Saruka sighed and flipped back to the pale purple dress. She took it out and threw it on the bed.  
  
"Now for shoes and accessories." Saruka said to herself. She reached down and pulled out a pair of silver highheels, then walked to her desk and pulled her jewelry box of its stand. She took out a pair of silver-star earrings, a silver band ring, a star bracelet, and her crown. She looked into her mirror and put on all her decorations.  
  
"There, perfect." Saruka said. She found herself looking at her bare neck. She had no necklaces. Each of her jewelry bits were given to her by her parents on different birthdays for different reasons, showing her responsibilities as they grew too. She hadn't received a necklace yet. She was only 8, and she wouldn't receive one till her 10th birthday, and that was only if she deserved it.  
  
Saruka ran a brush through her hair a few times, then threw it back in a braid before running out of the room and down the hall towards the entrance room. The concert would be held outside of the castle in another building made specially to project sounds. The building was just beyond the fountain, and the walk there would be rather long, but Saruka didn't mind. Saruka smiled and waved as she got closer to the entrance hall and saw Mina there waiting for her.  
  
"Hey, slow down there!" Mina called to her. Saruka ran right up to her and slid to a halt in front of her. She threw her arms around Mina for a hug, but pulled back in surprise when her hand found Mina's transformation pen hidden in a secret pocket in her dress. Mina held a finger to her mouth for Saruka to keep quiet just as Saruka was bout to ask about it. Mina then turned Saruka around to greet their parents, Lord Trek, Aydel, and Lita.  
  
Mina bowed properly, Saruka following. "Evening mother, father, Lord Trek. May I ask where Duchess Melody is this fine evening?" Mina said sweetly.  
  
Saruka smiled as she noticed Lita holding back a giggle at Mina's performance. She didn't bother listening to the conversation cause she had heard it all before. Duchess Melody was sick, though you wouldn't know unless someone told you. She looked and acted fine, but she had a terrible disease that would get the best of her soon if she partied all night. Saruka also knew that they wouldn't be leaving until the palace until the rest got here.  
  
Saruka waved to Aydel, who waved back with her good hand. Aydel was wearing a burgundy and sky blue dress with a navy cape. The cape was intended to better hide her stump of an arm, but Aydel didn't seem to mind showing the world she was missing half of her right arm. In a way, she seemed proud of it.  
  
It wasn't long until the rules of Mercury and Mars both joined, followed by Queen Serenity and Princess Serena. There was a few exchanges of greetings, information, stuff that Saruka didn't care for, then they were heading out the door to the concert. They were leaving early so Queen Serenity could check up on the work of the cooks and builders.  
  
Right as they left the grownups got into another boring business talk about the planets, Serena, Mina, Lita, Rei and Ami began to walk extra slow and fell behind so they too could talk, and Saruka and Aydel were left in the middle.  
  
"What did you end up doing after I left?" Aydel asked, straightening her cape with her one arm.  
  
"I fell asleep. I was really tired." Saruka said. She looked out a head to the concert building. It was more beautiful then normal. Thousands of tiny lights lit it up, vines of flowers and leaves crawled up the sides, and the garden out in front was lit with multicolored lights. It looked way more extravagant than it did in the daytime. Saruka couldn't remember the last big concert they had. They always had celebrations, but those were normally in the castle, not in the actual concert hall.  
  
"Saruka? Saruka!" Aydel yelled, annoyed.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Did I trail off?" Saruka explained.  
  
"Oh, ok." Aydel smiled, "I was just commenting on your dress. Loose the fight again to you mother?"  
  
"Actually, I wanted to wear it! Well, I was going to wear my sailor outfit, but I didn't think my mom would like that much." Saruka told Aydel.  
  
Aydel seemed impressed, but didn't mention anything of it. Saruka dimly listened to the girls behind her as they kept walking. Rei kept saying how her father and her had gotten weird vibes and that they should tell Queen Serenity. Saruka didn't understand them. Nothing was going to happen. Everything was fine! People they passed greeted them and commented them and stopped Queen Serenity to as questions, but it was all normal.  
  
Saruka laughed when Aydel threw a small glass of water on her dress. "What? Why you!" Saruka said as she teasingly chased Aydel around the field and in front of the grown ups.  
  
"Careful you two." Saruka's father said, as Saruka and Aydel entered the concert hall, laughing and yelling. The inside was beautiful. The ceiling was high and made of glass, the floor was shining and marble, and the chairs, tables, and dance floors were wonderful. It was like a dream come true. There were people all ready in the concert hall, most of which were servants still preparing for the guests, then a bunch of commoners, but Saruka was most excited to see Prince Darien of Earth.  
  
"Darien!" She squealed, ending their little game to run over and hug him.  
  
"Saruka, hi." Darien said, then looked up and bowed to Queen Serenity and the planet rulers. He smiled greatly when he noticed Serena fiddling with her dress. "Serena." He said while he waved. He patted Saruka's head gently before walking off in Serena's direction.  
  
The concert began a little later. Guests soon filled the concert hall and the music soon began. People were dancing, laughing, and having a good time. It was like a little celebration for the new alliance. Saruka laughed and participated in the fun. Mina and the other princesses had line ups for dances, the Queens and Kings greeted important people, and Aydel and Saruka herself made their own fun.  
  
It wasn't long before Saruka started to get tired out from the whole thing. She would be performing soon, then she could go back to her room and go to sleep. She had many years coming up to party and enjoy the celebrations, and the next day Saruka had an early morning appointment with a specialist to determine her individual powers. Every one on the Moon had their own special powers, but most didn't gain control or show signs of their powers till later on in their lives. Saruka had to beg her mother to set the appointment, and soon she would know what her specialty was.  
  
"Lady's and gentlemen, please put your hands together for our very own Princess Saruka of Venus." The announcer called out. Saruka skipped up onto stage and confidently waved to everyone. She knew her piece off by heart, and was happy to soon get it over with.  
  
Saruka took her seat at the piano. The crowd silenced and gave her their full attention. Saruka placed her fingers on the keys, and began. The piece was simple but fluent. The keys played into each other in harmony and with perfect precision. Saruka heard quiet 'oo's and 'aw's from the audience as she performed difficult arrangements of keys. It was a success!  
  
When Saruka completed her piece she dismissed herself off stage with a smile and wave. The crown broke out into applause. Saruka received pats of the back and congratulations as she made her way through the crowd to find her mother or father. When Saruka found King Victor she tugged gently on his tuxedo to get his attention.  
  
"Daddy…" Saruka whined, "I'm going back to the palace, ok?"  
  
King Victor looked down at her. He messed up her hair a little then said, "Sure thing. Be careful though, it's dark out."  
  
"I will, daddy." Saruka kissed her father's cheek and hurried out to the closest exit. Saruka turned out of the hall and looked around for the stairs that would lead her back to the palace. She walked up and down the balcony until she heard voices. Saruka crouched behind a plant and listened in.  
  
"Mother, you have to trust us on this!" Saruka heard Serena's voice.  
  
"Serena, it's not that I don't trust you, but I can't put my hopes on a feeling you have. I just can't! Alzamont is a perfectly fine alliance. And that alliance is final!" Queen Serenity said back.  
  
"But mother, Rei is having horrible visions, and we all get the worst chills from Goxard, even Aydel felt it, and her power is weak now. You can't pretend everything is fine!" Serena argued. Saruka knew that by the trembling note in her voice she was crying.  
  
"I will not have it! Serena, dismiss yourself from my presence, now!" Queen Serenity ordered.  
  
"What? Why do you treat me as a child? I am old enough to know when something's wrong, and the scouts and I are right, if you could only just see that. It's not just Rei, it's been prophesized too! 'On the night of just, a terror shall arrive. The second born of the evening star must be protected, or all is lost on that night of just'. This is the night! I know it, we know it, and I know that you know it too!"  
  
"Stop it!" Queen Serenity snapped. "I said dismiss yourself from my presence…" she said in a more even tone.  
  
"But, you can't…" Serena begged.  
  
"Now!"  
  
There was a long silence. "Ok, but the scouts and I will be ready any way… I love you mom." Saruka heard footsteps as Serena ran away back to the ball.  
  
Saruka stood and stepped back into view when she knew that Queen Serenity was gone too. She ran along, continuing on down the balcony that went around the entire hall. Saruka wouldn't help but wonder to herself what the scouts were up to. They knew something was wrong, they were counting on it, but what could happen on such a perfect night.  
  
When Saruka found the stairway they had entered on, she started down it but stopped when a hand tapped her shoulder. Saruka spun around to see Darien facing her.  
  
"Hey Darien." Saruka said in a shy voice.  
  
Darien smiled at her and bent down close to her. "Saruka, where are you off to?"  
  
Saruka rubbed her tired eyes, "I'm going back to the castle. Mom and I have a bug appointment in the morning I don't want to be sleepy for."  
  
Darien nodded, "Oh yea, that's right. I heard. You're going to the soul searcher specialist in the morning, aren't you? Good luck with that." Darien watched as a commoner passed them with little notice. Darien bent a little nearer, "Little princess of the evening star, when you get to your room, I want you to hide, and stay hidden. There is danger in the air, and you must stay hidden. Can you do that for me?"  
  
Saruka looked at him bravely and said, "Yes, Darien. I promise I will stay safe."  
  
Darien pinched her cheek affectionately, "Good girl. Now, before you're off, do you know where Aydel is?"  
  
Saruka looked around. "No, sorry Darien. I don't."  
  
Darien nodded distantly, then stood. "Sweet dreams, little princess."  
  
Saruka smiled, "Thank you." She waved to him, turned, then continued to run back towards the palace. Her mind was swimming with possibilities of what everyone was so worried about. All Saruka had to do was get home, hide, and be safe. That wasn't too bad. In the morning all would be well again and everyone will be laughing at their foolishness tonight. Everything had to be ok. It had to be. Saruka huffed happily as she saw the castle getting closer. Only a little ways more, and she could uphold her end of her promise to Darien.  
  
Saruka readied herself to climb the many steps, when a large hand wrapped itself over her mouth. Saruka squealed in fear and surprise as another strong hand pulled both of her arms behind her back. She struggled and kicked, trying to get away but it was no use. She couldn't see who was holding her, but she could see who was in front of her. She felt her heart race uncontrollably as she found herself face to face with Goxard, the man from that morning. 


	9. Dragon Lily

Goxard stared at her evilly. He reached his hand up and clasped her little face. "Leaving the party so soon? The fun hasn't even begun yet… heh heh."  
  
Saruka screamed, but her wail was drowned out from the hand over her mouth. She tried to bite it, tried to flail and kick to get him off of her, but nothing was working.  
  
Goxard grinned again, then took a step back. He snapped his fingers, and from behind a bush off to the side a man appeared carrying Aydel. Aydel's eyes widened at the sight of Saruka. Her eyes were swollen, red, and they glittered with tears. Aydel hung her head sadly, as she effortlessly let the man carry her closer. She didn't attempt to get away. It seemed as if she had given up.  
  
Saruka hadn't. She screamed and yelled and kicked and squirmed; though her attempts were useless. Saruka coughed and fell to the ground as a knee hit her stomach and the man let go of her. She rolled on her side, desperately trying to get up and get away, but her stomach hurt so much. A foot found her head, and a fist her face. Four men beat her silly. The men backed up when Goxard told them to, and he crouched low to Saruka.  
  
Saruka's face was stained with tears, her pretty concert clothes dirty and torn, and her bones broken and bruised. But they hadn't destroyed her spirit yet like they had Aydel. Saruka fought with all her might to get to her feet, and when she did, Goxard just tapped her shoulder lightly and she collapsed back down.  
  
"Why don't you just give up, kid?" Goxard mocked, "Give up like your friend here."  
  
Saruka looked at him in anger. The scouts had been right to be suspicious, Aydel had been right to be suspicious. Saruka suddenly felt angry at her parents and the planets rulers for being so stupid as to trust these people. Goxard was waiting for an answer. Saruka looked into his evil eyes, then spat at him.  
  
Goxard's face suddenly changed from brute mock to indescribable hate. He took a hand full of Saruka's hair and pulled her face up to his. "You know, I don't understand why it's you Lord Alzamont wants. What makes you so special anyway?" By her hair he took her to her feet, "I may not be able to promise your death," He whispered insanely, "But I can promise the death of your family and friends."  
  
He threw Saruka to the ground roughly then turned to his minions. "Spread out. Lord Alzamont himself will be here soon, and he's expecting a fireworks show. Then again, so is everyone else. Too bad they won't live to see the end of their planet, but we will. This planet and it's people are history!"  
  
The men all saluted Goxard and ran off. Only one stayed, and that one was detaining Aydel. Goxard turned back to Saruka. Saruka was desperately trying to crawl away from him, but was making hardly any progress with her brittle bones. Goxard laughed at her and kicked her in the gut. "Stupid girl." He muttered.  
  
Saruka couldn't see him because her eyes had suddenly gone out of focus from pain, but she figured he had turned back to Aydel.  
  
"There's a good girl," Goxard said, drowning out a small whine of Aydel's. "You're of great use to the empire. You just don't know it yet." Aydel whined again. "Shut up!" Goxard yelled. Saruka heard the sound of skin hitting skin, and Aydel's yell.  
  
Saruka searched the ground with her hands for a weapon, something she could use against Goxard. She weakly gripped a stick she found then, using whatever strength she had left, pushed herself strongly to her feet and spun around to Goxard. The stick broke as it hit his head hard. Goxard called out something bad, but Saruka couldn't make it out. She had already fallen back to the ground, her eyes barely open.  
  
She thought he would hit her. Kept expecting his foot on her face again, or his fist beating her body, but she didn't feel anything. Saruka's dimly thought she had gone numb all over and that he was really beating he to a pulp, but she knew she was wrong when two soft hands touched her face. They shook on her for a moment before finding each of her wounds. Saruka felt a bubbly warm sensation all throughout her body as a blue light blinded her vision.  
  
Saruka took in a gasp of air and sprung up into sitting position as the warm sensation and blue light both faded. Saruka coughed and choked for a moment feeling as if she had just drowned in a pool. Saruka's eyes darted around, looking for Aydel, looking for Goxard, but all she found was Princess Serena transformed into Sailor Moon, and the other four scouts behind her.  
  
Saruka burst into tears and threw her arms around Sailor Moon, who hugged her back. Saruka pushed away when she remembered Aydel. "Aydel, where is she? Where's Aydel?" Saruka rambled.  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes turned emotionless. "I'm sorry, Saruka, they took her. They were gone before we had a chance to fight."  
  
Saruka met Sailor Jupiter's eyes in the distance. They were wet with tears of sadness. "They're coming back, Goxard's coming back! He told me he was going to destroy the Moon, that he was going to kill us all, that Lord Alzamont was coming too!"  
  
Sailor Moon nodded, "We know. We're ready. Our parents won't believe us till it happens and, sadly, Sailor Mars has predicted they will come back tonight… soon."  
  
"No!" Saruka screamed, "No!" She repeated angrily as she pulled from Sailor Moon and beat the ground.  
  
"Saruka, please listen to us. If we are going to save this planet, we will need your help. We wished we wouldn't have to result to this, but we must to save this planet, to save everyone. Will you help us?"  
  
Saruka stopped beating the ground and looked tiredly up to Sailor Moon. She glanced back at her sister, Sailor Venus, and whispered, "What do I have to do?"  
  
Sailor Moon motioned for the rest of them to leave and whispered back at them, "Spread out to the four corners of the kingdom you guys and keep a look out. After I inform Saruka of what she must do, I will tell my mother of the attack. If I fail to convince her, I will warn the other planet rulers and tell them to prepare. We have to be ready at all costs."  
  
The scouts all nodded in agreement and were off. Sailor Venus hugged Saruka and told her how much she loved her before she, too, left. Saruka wiped the tears from her eyes before she looked back to Sailor Moon.  
  
"Saruka," Sailor Moon began, "listen carefully. I want you to continue on your way to the castle. Once inside, go down the third hall on the right. After going down that hall, you should come to two more halls, one leading right, one leading left. Don't go down either. Instead, there is a framed painting that should be in front of you. It is of Hogosha Shigo, Lord of the Underworld. I want you to flip the painting up and push hard on the brick three down from the painting hinges, are you following me?"  
  
Saruka nodded, "Yes." She said. She was making a little map in her mind of the castle, and she knew the painting Sailor Moon spoke of well.  
  
"Ok, the third brick down is a hologram, and will disappear when you touch it. There is a button underneath. I want you to push it. After you push it, go back towards the entrance hall and go through the middle hall, fourth from the right and left. Go straight up that hall towards the training room. Enter the training room and go through the sixth door on your right. Once inside, I want you to go to the back of the room. There is a trap door in the far right corner. I want you to go into it, and stay there. Don't leave, you understand me? That small room is protected by a strong shield of magic and you will be safe. No one will be able to get to you."  
  
Sailor Moon stood up and looked around. She bent for a quick second to give Saruka a meaningful hug and whispered, "Please, Saruka. Do this for me and the other scouts. We will see you again, I promise. Don't try to be a hero by leaving and getting yourself killed. Promise me!"  
  
Saruka frowned. She couldn't promise that. What if they got hurt and needed her help? She wasn't just some little kid. Saruka knew she could help. Cupping her hands behind her back, Saruka crossed her fingers and very regretfully said, "I promise."  
  
"Good, now go! And hurry Saruka!" Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
Saruka turned to the castle and sprinted off. She didn't want to look back to the concert hall or hear the music again, not right now. She had to concentrate and not forget. Saruka entered the castle and bolted down the third hall to the right. She ran until she saw the painting Sailor Moon told her to go to. Saruka quickly lifted the painting and counted down three block from the hinges. She pushed the brick hard and it dissinigrated into a button. She pressed the button.  
  
Just as she did, Saruka was throwing her hands to her ears. It was an alarm. Sailor Moon had told her to press a button that sent off an alarm. This was more than serious. This battle would be deadly. But they could win! Saruka knew they could. The alarm went on for minutes as a high pitched wail. Saruka had to stay concentrated, so she took her hands off her head and turned back down the hall.  
  
Saruka turned up the middle hall towards the training room when she reached the entrance hall. She ran through the doors to the training room and turned to her right. Saruka had been in the training room before to watch Mina train as a sailor scout, but had never been in one of the rooms in it. She opened the door and ran in. Saruka stopped dead in her tracks when she saw someone was already in it.  
  
The person turned around and Saruka backed up in shock. It was one of the men who had beaten her nearly to death. He had something in his hands. It was ticking. Saruka gasped and ran back out the door when she finally got it through her mind that it was a bomb. The man called at her, but when she ran from the room he ran out after her.  
  
'A bomb!' Saruka told herself, 'A real live bomb!' Saruka thanked Hogosha Shigo that everyone was in the Concert hall tonight. Saruka ran to the entrance hall. She hurried and opened the door, but shut it again when she saw outside. The battle had already begun. Swords and shields clanged together. Sailor attacks met Evil attempts to destroy. Magic against magic, steel against steel. Saruka was helpless. She had promised to stay safe. Sailor Moon was counting on her to uphold that.  
  
Saruka ran through halls and doors without thinking. She didn't know where she was going, she just ran away from that man, and away from the outside world. She'd be safe indoors, she had to be! Saruka dodge through openings and around plants and people. All she wanted to do was run, run away from her problems and from the pain of the death she knew was to come.  
  
Saruka huffed and puffed as' she closed a door behind her, locked it, and fell to the ground. She sat shaking, frightened of what might happen that night, frightened of the possibilities. Saruka screamed when a voice came from the room. Her hands frantically reached for the door knob as she starred into the darkness, searching for what was there.  
  
"Saruka, calm down. Don't be afraid."  
  
Saruka recognized the voice. "Mother?" She asked into the dark room.  
  
A little lamp was flicked on and the dark room filled with light. Saruka starred at the familiar face. "No, it's me."  
  
"Duchess Melody." Saruka sighed. She was disappointed it was not her mother, but satisfied it was someone she knew. Saruka's mind suddenly filled with thoughts. "Melody! Goxard, he got Aydel, he has her!" She ran up to Duchess Melody who was now sitting on the edge of her bed. "I'm sorry! I tried my best, I did! But he's coming, they're coming! They're going to destroy the Moon Kingdom and if we could only…"  
  
Duchess Melody held a single finger to Saruka's mouth to hush her. "Yes, I know. I wept for my beloved child when I felt her presence pass. But, do not worry, they will not harm her physically, though she may be emotionally damaged for life."  
  
Duchess Melody's eyes filled with sadness. She took Saruka's hands in pleading sadness. "Please, Saruka. I can help you, I can help you fight this battle and destroy those people, but you have to promise me something. Please, no matter what, I don't want you to hate my daughter, never hate her. No matter what happens or how. Please! Forgive her for what she might do. She does it without intention, without knowledge of her actions. You can't hold that against her!"  
  
It wasn't a question, it was a request. From Aydel's mother to Saruka. Saruka looked sadly into the woman's eyes. She had already made a promise to Sailor Moon that she could no longer keep, how could she make another? What was going to happen that might make Saruka hate Aydel, her best friend? Saruka nodded, finally making up her mind, "Yes, of course. I could never hate Aydel. I promise."  
  
Duchess Melody seemed convinced. She stood elegantly and importantly and strode across the room. She lifted the lid of a jewelry case and pulled out a small purple gem on the end of a golden chain. Saruka gasped when she saw it. The gem had swirls of blue and red within it that made it look so magical. It was a DragonLily, like the one that hung on her mothers neck.  
  
Duchess Melody walked back to Saruka and placed the chain and gem into her hand. "Your mother asked me to hold onto it for you until your 9th birthday. She said she knew how you weren't supposed to receive one until your 10th, but she told me you were special and that you deserved it. Tjis gem contains a special power that you can use tonight to help the scouts fight. It won't make you a real scout, but will give you the powers and uniform of one." Duchess Melody stood back a ways, "Now, hold it in the air and say Venus Gem Transformation."  
  
Saruka was estatic with the gift and without any hesitation threw her hand with the stone into the air and called, "Venus… Gem… Transformation!!!"  
  
It was a magical feeling! A swirl of orange and yellow light wrapped itself around Saruka like a blanket and spun out in a tornado of stars. The light was warm and comforting, and removed Saruka's clothing to replace it with the Sailor uniform. Saruka spun around with glee as the light did one last spin of her body and disappeared into ublivian.  
  
Saruka stood, feeling not at all dizzy, and looked down at her now transformed body. She wore a white body suit with a orange skirt, orange bow, yellow collar, and orange boots. Her choker was orange with a golden star, her gloves white with orange little bobs, and her back bow was a light blue. Her outfit looked identical to her sisters. Saruka couldn't imagine feeling any happier.  
  
Duchess Melody looked her up and down and smiled, "Remember Saruka, this is just a one time thing. You must use it to help fight tonight. Protect the scouts and this kingdom. Oh, and your attack is Venus Detsuno Destroyer! Because you have had no training to learn to use your attack, be careful when you use it and watch where you're aiming." Duchess Melody bowed before saying, "Good luck, little princess."  
  
Saruka smiled and said, "Thank you, Melody." With a long, emotional glance, Saruka ran out the door to help fight. 


	10. The Moon Kingdom's End

Saruka wasn't out side the castle doors before she begun to fight. All around her the battle was vicious and brutal. The air stunk with the stench of blood, rotting skin, and death. In every direction a soldier was being stabbed or tortured, or powerful magic was ripping through the air at some poor soul.  
  
Saruka tried hard to concentrate on her own battles, but it was hard. The deafening screams pierced through her ears, and ripped at her heart. It was torture. Saruka had never thought being a scout would mean seeing and feeling such pain, and hurt.  
  
Saruka fought in a desperate attempt to help. After one demon was defeated, 10 more took its place, but Saruka forced herself not to give up. She could do it, she had to. For the Moon Kingdom. Saruka ran from one battle scene to the next, helping however she could. She didn't want to hurt anyone and she couldn't bring herself to use her Detsuno Destroyer yet. She was afraid, completely and utterly afraid.  
  
Saruka stopped dead in her tracks when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. Saruka turned quickly to get a better look. It was like the world around her had stopped when the image came into clear view. Saruka fell to her knees unknowingly in a blank state to reason what she was seeing. It was her parents; both sprawled on the ground in a gory image. Their mangled bodies were already rotting and lying in a pool of their own blood. What really got to Saruka was that their fingers were still locked within each other's, uniting their eternal love.  
  
Saruka shook on her knees lost in a trance looking at them. She loved them so much, and it killed her to see their remains. She would never again hold them, never again feel their warmth, their love, ever. Saruka cried as she hugged herself, clutching the DragonLily gem on her necklace. All around her the battle was still raging on, but it all seemed forever silent to her.  
  
Saruka's eyes widened when an enemy unknowingly stepped on her father's body. Saruka looked up to see he was fighting a soldier, and neither seemed to care or worry about the dead. Saruka's eyes glistened with tears as she brought herself to her feet. With out a second thought Saruka was charging at the demon and in with a mix of her hate, anger and sadness Saruka had the soldier's sword in her hand and was swinging it at the demon with great force. She didn't stand still long enough to watch the demon's head fall to the ground, but was already searching for someone else.  
  
Saruka didn't care if she fought friend or foe. Some one was going to die and it wasn't going to be her. Saruka dodged attacks and threw her own right back at the enemy. She took out half a dozen in a single blow, then ran out to the middle of a battle to help there. She hadn't seen any of the other scouts yet, but at the same time didn't care. She was lost in her rage, her first feel of power, pure power.  
  
From the middle of the battle Saruka threw a Detsuno Destroyer out in every direction around her. Black light surrounded her as the force took out everyone in a 20-meter radius. Saruka repeated the attack twice more until every being from as far as she could see was gone.  
  
The air had picked up a deadly silence. Saruka ignored a loud ringing in her ears as she searched for something or someone else to fight, to kill. No one came. Saruka finally let go of the sword she had killed her first man with, then collapsed to her knees. She shook uncontrollably at what she had just done. She had killed, not just killed, but wanted to kill. For this she would pay, she would suffer.  
  
A mighty laugh came from above her. Saruka stubbornly kept her eyes to the ground, and paid for it with a knee in the stomach. When Saruka had stopped sliding on the ground she angrily looked up, then was taken aback in fear. Above her a strange man in a cloud of gray smoke held Aydel. Her eyes were blank and soulless, and had lost the light of her heart. Saruka looked at the man who had kicked her. It was Goxard.  
  
"You!" Saruka growled. She made a move at him, but was thrown back by and invisible force. Saruka yelled out in pain as she hit the ground, but got right back up again and ran forward. The same force hit her. Saruka hit the ground again in pain, and decided to stay there rather than do the same stupid thing.  
  
"Now you're learning." Goxard laughed.  
  
Saruka made a point by not looking at him, and instead looking up at the man with Aydel. "Who are you?" She yelled, "Leave Aydel alone! Please!"  
  
The man put a finger under Aydel's chin and scratched it playfully. "Aw, so the amazing Saruka has feelings."  
  
Saruka didn't understand what he meant by that. "What do you want?" She yelled out, betraying her fear.  
  
"Heh, heh. You ask what I want? Oh yes! I know, you don't remember. Traveling from world to world must really wipe your memory…"  
  
"Look, I don't know who you think I am, but…"  
  
"I know exactly who you are! And don't you dare interrupt me again, or this on will get it!" He pointed to Aydel, holding her by her hair now. Aydel didn't try to get away, or even seem to notice. She just hung there, emotionless.  
  
Saruka slowly tried to get to her feet, but was put down again. She realized what was keeping her down. A dome had been placed around her. Saruka put her hands on the dome, feeling the solid walls around her. She was trapped. Goxard laughed in amusement watching her scramble to get out.  
  
"My lord, do you want me to dispose of her?" Goxard asked to the man in the black cloud.  
  
The man studied Saruka's wide, frightened eyes and smiled, "No, I want her alive when we destroy this planet. We will torture her later."  
  
"No you won't!" A strong voice came from the middle of the field. A shadow figure ran forward to the light. Saruka smiled with unimaginable joy when she realized it was Sailor Moon.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" She called out, pushing against the dome walls. Sailor Moon stopped just before Saruka and looked down at her sailor suit.  
  
Sailor Moon smiled and said, "Congratulations, kid." Then turned to Goxard and the man. Sailor Moon's face didn't change when she saw Aydel, she just stayed determined and ready.  
  
The man's face screwed up into anger when he saw Sailor Moon's face. He yelled out to Goxard, "Kill her!" and the cloud began to move forward toward Saruka's dome.  
  
Goxard smiled wickedly. "My pleasure." He moved forward towards Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon stayed strong in her spot, waiting. Saruka squealed in fear as the man's cloud hovered over her and a black light beamed down towards her.  
  
"Now!!!" Sailor Moon called, jumping to the side. In each of the four directions a sailor scout appeared. Saruka called out in pain as the black light began to swallow her up.  
  
"Mars Eternal Power!" A red light swirled in Mars' hands.  
  
"Jupiter Eternal Power!" A green light swirled in Jupiter's hands.  
  
"Mercury Eternal Power!" A blue light swirled in Mercury's hands.  
  
"Venus Eternal Power!" An orange light swirled in Venus' hands.  
  
Each scout yelled out and as they did a beam of their own light from their soul hurdled through the air towards Saruka's dome. The lights attached themselves to the dome walls and crawled over and up the sides, blocking the black light.  
  
"What?" Saruka heard the man yell. Goxard watched with wide eyes as the black light began to fade. "Goxard!" the man yelled, then a strong beam of black light shot out to Goxard and wrapped around him before sucking him into the cloud.  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes stayed well determined. They met Saruka's before looking back up at the man in the cloud and yelling, "Moon Imperial Power!" A pink light swirled in Sailor Moons hands then bolted upwards towards the cloud of black.  
  
"Scout Rhapsody Power!" They all yelled together. Saruka watched in amazement as the lights began to glow so strong and so bright they blinded her. Saruka felt the scout's power around her and within her. She yearned to be back with her sister, to see her mother and father alive one last time, to live. Her dome turned a dark shade of purple from the mix of the colours, and that was the last thing Saruka saw…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Saruka groaned as she opened her eyes. She couldn't remember what had just happened, she just remembered the light. The purple light. Saruka pushed herself up to her knees, and then to her feet. She wearily looked around at her surroundings. Everyone was gone. All that was left was the broken and destroyed Moon Kingdom.  
  
Saruka looked up to the sky. Above her were thousands of tiny bubbles heading towards the Earth. Saruka stretched from her sleep, then looked down at the ground. She frowned when she saw she was wearing no boots. Not only was she not wearing boots, she wasn't wearing anything! Saruka gasped and looked around for clothes, covering herself up. There was nothing in sight for her to put on.  
  
Saruka suddenly realize that she was missing her necklace, the one Duchess Melody gave her from her mother.  
  
"Little princess," A voice echoed around her. Saruka spun around, looking for the person with the voice. A light was coming from a far end of the castle by a large pile of ruins. Saruka squinted to see what it was, but decided to run there instead. She ran as fast as she could, cutting her bare feet on rocks and ruins. She slowed down as she got closer, reminding herself it could be a trap. Saruka continued to try to keep herself hidden the best she could.  
  
Saruka turned a corner and looked down at the source of the light. There was the Cresent Moon Wand, clasped gently in Queen Serenity's fist. "Queen Serenity?" Saruka asked, unsure.  
  
Queen Serenity gasped for air so she could talk. It was obvious her power was dying. "Little Princess…" she whispered, "You are alive. Thank Hogosha Shigo."  
  
"Queen Sereinty… you're dying." Saruka weakly said, holding back tears. She bent close to Queen Serenity, not bothering to cover her naked self.  
  
"Yes… but with good cause. I have sent the sailors and everyone else to Earth 1000 years from now. There they will live new lives, as new people. I want you to go after them and bring them back here."  
  
"What?" Saruka asked, "That doesn't make sense."  
  
"Our kingdom was too weak to defeat this enemy. I have sent them there to train, to learn. They did good here, and stopped Lord Alzamont for now, but he'll return and go after the Earth. I sent them there along with fictional enemies that they will have to defeat. Each enemy will grow stronger so they must grow stronger to defeat it. Lord Alzamont will get there exactly 22 years after they arrive there, and that will be when you come. I need you to help me… to fulfill prophecy you must!"  
  
"What's the prophecy?" Saruka asked. She began to feel unsure of herself with such an important mission, such a big responsibility.  
  
Queen Serenity smiled and took in a desperate breath, " 'On the night of just, a terror shall arrive. The second born of the evening star must be protected, or all is lost on that night of just. To return the past to its rightful state, send little princess to the wiser and stronger, and she shall prevail, and return to the past'."  
  
Saruka stayed silent as she thought. It sounded so real, and so much like her. She was 'little princess'. Her father started that nickname for her as far back as she can remember. The evening star was Venus, and she was the second born, Mina being the first. Saruka sat back on her heel as she took it all in.  
  
"Little princess," Queen Serenity begged, "this kingdom needs you. Help me right what I have wronged by trusting that Lord Alzamont. Help me return us to the life we all deserve to live."  
  
Saruka nodded and asked, "What do I have to do?"  
  
Queen Serenity breathed heavily as she cried and forced herself to live long enough to answer, "Go to the Outer Planets of this Solar System. Visit and train with each princess of each planet. They know you're coming. Pluto should be your last stop, and that is where you will speed a head to the future and join the scouts there. Spend no more than Earth 2 years on each planet."  
  
Saruka nodded, "I understand. Queen Sereinty, why am I…?"  
  
Queen Serenity smiled, "By being naked shows your pure self, your soul for what it is, and cleanses you internally." Queen Serenity lifted a weak hand and placed it at Saruka's feet. In a swirl of white light a kitten appeared. Around its neck was a transformation pen at Saruka's feet. "Here, you will need this to become Sailor NightStar."  
  
Saruka gasped, "Am I a…?"  
  
"No," Queen Serenity said truthfully. "This does not mean you are not an true scout. I am sorry, but it is only a requirement for the mission at hand. Please forgive me, and good luck little princess. Protect our… future by returning to… the past…"  
  
Queen Serenity's body went limp, and her sad, open eyes endlessly looked at the ground. Saruka touched Queen Serenity's hand sadly, tears now running down her cold face. She placed her face in her hands and wept for the lost, for her sister, for the scouts… 


End file.
